Again
by Izabella the Se7enth
Summary: BEING RENEWED AND REFERBISHED! SORRY EVERYONE! PROMISE IT'LL BE BETTER! I hope
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**Hey! I'm back. I know you know it's me talking so I won't even bother putting my name before I talk. I'm just lazy that way. I just came back from volleyball so I'm pretty sore. And I'll have you know I don't stink, actually, I'm the captain and I'm one of the best players so yeah. Now no one can make any smart comments on my playing.**

**I don't own Naruto cause if I did, it would go something like this…**

**(Dream sequence music)**

Sakura sat up in bed, staring at her alarm clock.

Seriously, what's the point of having one, when you always beat it?

She reached over and turned off the alarm button so she wouldn't have to do it later.

Sakura slid the covers off her legs, stood up, and stretched. Today was the day she would be assigned to a team.

'Whatever, as long as I am away from all those girly fangirls distracting me, than I'm good.' She thought as she brushed her mid-length hair. She'd always wanted to cut it shorter 'cause it always got in the way, but her mom. Oh god, her mom was one of those… those… ugh! Sakura knew exactly that, that was the reason she wasn't a ninja. Her dad was. Was. He died on an A ranked mission before Sakura had any sense in her. Now her mom owned a library near the center of town so they had enough money to make ends meet. But that was going to change, now she was a ninja and she could take care of all the bills.

'Like he used to.' She thought.

Sakura slid on her semi-baggy black ninja pants that ended just below her knees. It had black straps tied in random places that held her secret weapons like sebon, shurikin, and smoke bombs. Sakura still carried her weapons pouch, just in case. She tied a navy green sash around her waist that could be used as a gag, small tie, or… belt… I guess. She put a black V-neck shirt with fish net under the collar, being slightly exposed. Then she placed a camouflage off the shoulder shirt over it. Last, (and the most important to her) she tied her hair in a high pony tail.

She didn't mean for it to be cute. It was the right colors, the right flexibility, sound proof, and perfectly decent. But, and she had to face it, she looked cute in almost anything.

Sakura walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She didn't bother looking at herself twice. Truth be told, she really didn't care.

Sakura hopped down the stairs, stopping at the refrigerator. There was a sticky note on it.

_Sakura_

_Sorry sweet heart, apparently there was some trouble in the library and the employees needed my help. I left you some breakfast on the counter. Good luck with your team and I'll see you tonight._

_Love, Mom ;P_

Sakura stared at the note with a blank look. Her mom was sweet and took great of her, but she was always like this, never there. That was one of the main reasons Sakura was so determined to be a ninja, she would get to see her mom for more than just a few hours every week.

Sakura sat at the kitchen counter and ate her food silently.

When she was finished, she washed her plates and slipped on her black ninja sandals. Before she left she called out, "I'm leaving," to no one in particular. Locking the door, she decided to take the short route.

This route in particular was, what she referred to as, the annoying route. Ino's flower shop was in this direction. Sakura was good friends with her in their childhood, but then she started to like this guy named Sasuke Uchiha. At the mention of him, hundreds upon hundreds of girls would swoon, maybe even faint. But Sakura? Shrug. That's it. She didn't mind much, but Ino did. She assumed she liked him to, but oh boy was she wrong.

Sakura tried to convince her she had no interest in him what so ever. Nothing. Ino was stubborn. A stubborn pig. Soon she figured 'If she's willing to give up our friendship over a boy, then fine.' And they've never spoken to each other since (Technically).

"Bye!" Sakura heard Ino shout as she exited her house. Ino spotted her almost immediately. She jogged up to her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't bill-board brow." Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. "Good morning Ino-san," Sakura responded. They may not be the most compatible, in fact they never say anything other than negative comments to each other, but Sakura was no where near as rude as Ino.

Ino just grunted and kept insulting her all the way to the academy. Sakura on the other hand made no move to stop her. Instead, she stuffed her fists in the pockets and tuned Ino out, trying to meditate while walking.

They finally made it to their classroom, and Sakura opened her eyes when she heard Ino squeal and her chakra signature began to get farther away.

She was fangirling Sasuke again.

By the look on Sasuke's face he was close to loosing his composure. Poor guy.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" She heard someone call. Sakura turned to her left and saw Naruto waving franticly with one hand and the other cupped his mouth so he was heard over the shrieking girls.

Sakura made her way over.

Naruto had a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't expect her to actually come over. But that was one of the things he liked about her. She was unpredictable but sweet.

"H-Hey S-Sakura-chan. Um, there's an open seat hear beside me. Would you like to… sit down?" Sakura saw the hope in his eyes. He was almost to tears. She could have laughed, but settled for a small smile.

"Sure," was her simple reply.

Naruto's whole face heated up and his body went ridged. He scooted over to the far left side in a robot like movement.

Sakura smiled a bit bigger.

Naruto's face went redder.

Sakura felt a presence sit beside her.

Sasuke.

'What's he doing sitting here?'

'**I don't know, but his whole cocky aura surrounding him is close to suffocating me! Shannaro!'**

'…agreed'

Sasuke felt eyes on him and turned toward Sakura.

"What," he demanded, obviously annoyed. He had trying to move seats when the girls were preoccupied fighting over who was his lover. Whatever. But now, he sat next to another one. Great…

Sakura just blinked at him calmly and shrugged.

"Trying to get away from your fangirls?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "You're not one?"

It was Sakura's turn to lift an eyebrow. "What makes you think I am?"

Sasuke just smirked and looked ahead. 'Interesting.'

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching the whole thing. 'Damn Teme taking away my time with Sakura-chan.'

Without thinking Naruto crouched on top of Sasuke's desk. Naruto glared, Sasuke glared. You could see the sparks in their eyes it was that intense.

"Hey Naruto! Quite glaring at Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

He ignored her.

Suddenly, the guy in front of them sat up, accidentally pushing Naruto forward.

Thank god for Sakura's quick reflexes!

She stuck her arm in between Naruto's and Sasuke's faces so instead of kissing each other, they both kissed either side of her hand.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened, and Sakura… well Sakura wasn't even looking at them! She was looking straight ahead with a bored expression.

The fangirls gasped, Naruto and Sasuke backed away, and Sakura pulled her hand back.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT BILL-BOARD BROW!" Ino screamed.

Sakura waved her free hand and successfully put a chakra barrier around their table.

Between all the screaming, clawing, and cursing, no one noticed Naruto touch his lips with a dazed expression.

'I-I, kissed… Sakura? I- no, it was a genjutsu. The guys are just playing a prank… right? Besides it was only the palm of her hand. But does that still mean something?' He went on like that for a few minutes.

As for Sasuke… 'What was that? There was this… this jolt that went through me when I kissed her hand, but… what… was it?'

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Okay everyone! Please take your seats," good timing Iruka-sensei.

The girls gave a hard glare Sakura's way but sat down in other seats scattered around the room.

'**Those bitchy little-! Let me at'em! Shannaro!'**

'Calm down inner. It doesn't matter anymore. They can't even disarm my low level barrier.'

'**Whatever.' (She still flips them off.)**

Sakura sighed at her inner's antics. Sometimes she wondered how she could ever be that way. Hmm… nope can't picture it.

"Anyways, I know many of you have been waiting for this day to come so I'll just get right to it."

Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, now… "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," "Yes! Woohooo!" "and Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a pause, almost like they were expecting a reaction. Heck even Sasuke (unnoticeably to anyone or even himself) leaned in to see her reaction. Nothing. All eyes were on her, and Sakura knew it.

She just raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked calmly.

Iruka's eyes widened, but went unnoticed. They went back to normal after a few seconds. 'Yup, that's Sakura for you. Bending the laws of physics one by one.'

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE SKANK WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!?"

"YEAH! SHE SO DOEN'T DESERVE HIM. AND BESIDES, I'M WAY STRONGER THAN HER!"

"PORR SASUKE-KUN, BEING ON A TEAM WITH THAT PIECE OF TRASH. THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE IN THE LIST OR SOMETHING."

"MAN, IRUKA-SENSEI, WHY DOES A BRILLIANT NINJA LIKE ME HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH HIM!?"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who was staring blankly at the board.

"EVERYONE! SETTLE DOWN!!" Iruka was starting to get impatient.

The room quieted slowly, but whispers were still heard.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, each group is selected with careful position and evenly balanced. Sasuke had the one of the highest scores while Naruto, you got the lowest scores."

Everyone laughed except for Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata, but you could barely notice her at the very far right hand corner.

Naruto just slumped into his seat, obviously grumpy.

"Moving on, Team 8, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," from the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Ino visibly shrink, "and Choji Akimichi." Now Sakura say Ino slump in her seat, as if giving up all hope in… well everything. But… as she recalled hearing from somewhere, weren't their dads together in a squad already or something? What's the big deal?

Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda.

"And finally, Team 10, Hinata Huuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

Sakura knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto, so it didn't surprise her when she lowered her head a bit, no doubt upset. Sorry Hinata.

"Okay, those are the Teams. You are all to meet up with your Jonin squad leader after lunch and start your training."

And with that, he poofed away.

Sasuke sat up and walked away with his hands in his pockets, trying to be cool or something. His fangirls (Which is pretty much all the girls) fallowed him out the door. Little stalkers.

Sakura sighed, this is going to get chaotic, she just knew it.

"Hey Sakura, d-do you think, maybe, you and I, could, go, get, some, lunch?" Sakura swore he looked like Hinata at that moment.

"Sure, but it has to be at Ichiraku's." Oh yes, Sakura knew about Naruto's obsession with ramen. Normally she would eat at the training field by herself and try to meditate, but this could be a good way to see Naruto's strengths and weaknesses.

Naruto's head shot up. "REALLY!?"

Sakura just nodded.

He practically tackled her to the floor. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

She nodded again.

Then they walked in a comfortable silence toward the ramen bar.

They sat side by side and ordered two beef ramen bowls.

The two of them talked and occasionally laughed, well, in Sakura's case, giggled. Sakura's never really found something that made her full out laugh since her dad's death... or more specifically, when he left.

Sakura found out that Naruto's parents were desisted and he lived alone in a one room apartment. He was determined and heartwarming. Can make friends with the coldest of people. Has never been out of the village. Troublemaker with a good reason, even if people don't see it. Not so smart all the time. Dedicated, loyal, friendly, very stupid but has his moments. And let's not for get the famous quote, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Sakura also knew, from certain sources, that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside him by the Forth Hokage, explaining his whisker-like marks. She decided to leave that out though.

Sakura stood up, "Well, it was nice talking with you Naruto-kun, but I'm going to train for a while, clear a few things in my mind, ya know. See you later."

She was just about to leave when Naruto stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, what you thought about me," Naruto's face looked like one of Sasuke's tomatoes as he avoided eye contact.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Confidential" was all she said and walked away.

Naruto had on a pout but as soon as Sakura was out of sight, he had an idea.

He started running towards Sasuke's apartment.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ino gawked at the sight of Sasuke eating his onigri. She quickly pulled out her bento and pretended to be eating lunch with him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto inching his way to Sasuke's window, actually concealing his presence.

'What the hell's Naruto doing!?' she raged.

Then, he lunged.

Naruto's foot unlatched the stand that was keeping the window open. Now Ino couldn't see a thing.

Ino panicked. 'WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!? YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO SASUKE!!'

A few second went by as Ino continued to inwardly cure out Naruto. The wooden frame pushed open slightly, and out popped Sasuke. Ino sighed in relief.

'I should have known. Naruto is no match for Sasuke.'

434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Sasuke wriggled in the ropes he was bound in. His gag enabling him to call out any jutsu.

'Damn, I underestimated Naruto. Last time I checked, he wasn't able to make a single clone, let alone five.'

Sasuke shook his head a bit, loosening the gag.

'Hmph, at least I know Naruto is still sucky at tying knots still.'

"Escape jutsu," he mumbled, making the hand signs behind his back.

The ropes fell all around him as he picked himself up.

'What does Naruto think he's doing, transforming into me.'

It only took a few moments until Sasuke sprinted off at the speed of light, desperately searching for Naruto.

Good God, all the things Naruto could do in his form.

Sasuke shuddered, though he didn't show it. He ran faster.

929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292

Sakura slowly walked down the stone path leading to an open bench. Sakura plopped down on it not so gently, closing her eyes.

'Man, my muscles are aching!'

'**Hey, at least you perfected your jutsu. And might I add, YOUR jutsu! Cha!'**

'Yeah'

Sakura felt Naruto's chakra signature coming up to her.

'Hmmm, what's up with him now?' she questioned herself.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to speak to Naruto, but instead, came face to face with Sasuke.

She looked at him for a few seconds to make sure it was Naruto.

'Yup, it's Naruto alright. He's pretty good at the transformation jutsu.' She inwardly smirked. 'Does he really think I'm that dense?'

While in Naruto's head, 'Oh god, she's staring at me. What should I do? Wait, that's right. I'm Sasuke right now. Damn that Sasuke! He's taking Sakura from me! Damn! …But, have to know how she feels…

"Sakura, I haven't seen you all lunch. How's about we get something?" Sasuke, coughNarutocough, suggested.

Sakura's smirk grew.

"Sorry Naruto, but I've already had lunch with you," she answered calmly.

"Oh, well, I was thinking… some… dango..." It took a while for her words to process in his head.

"WAIT! HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?" Naruto was in shock, but he was also… proud?

He's proud that his Sakura was smart enough to see through his jutsu, coughbecausesheknewitwashiminaninstantcough gag wheeze choke choke. Wait, HIS?

Yes, his.

"Chakra signature," Sakura stated simply.

Naruto smacked his forehead, grumbling to himself slightly as he released the jutsu.

Sakura giggled.

"What were you going to do?" she asked.

"I really, really wanted to know what I meant to you, and stuff. Plus I had fun at lunch. I realized you didn't talk about yourself much, so…" Naruto trailed off.

Sakura's smile faded to a saddened fake one, bad memories filled her mind to the brim.

"There's not much to know."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence until a pair of stamping feet could be heard.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to face the fast approaching person.

It, or he, stopped right in front of Naruto and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whet the hell did you do in my form Naruto," Sasuke demanded in a low but menacing voice.

"I-I d-didn't d-do anything Sasuke, swear."

Sasuke looked him in the eye, a glint in them promised pain, and lots of it if he didn't get answers.

"Gulp I-I just wanted to talk to Sakura and get some information about her. That's it. But I didn't get the chance because she saw strait through it," he replied, trembling. Man Sasuke could be scary.

Sasuke seem satisfied with that answer, because he let his grim loosen, having Naruto yank away quickly.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I," but when he turned to look at her, she was already gone.

'So Sakura could see through Naruto's jutsu huh? That wasn't easy considering the fact that Naruto looked exactly like me, I didn't see any flaws. Very interesting.'

Sasuke shoved his hands in is pockets, walking towards the academy where they would meat their new sensei.

When he didn't feel Naruto move he turned around and asked, "You coming dope?"

He smirked when he saw Naruto fume.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted to him and ran to catch up.

Inwardly, deep, deep down for Sasuke, they were both smiling.

…**Yeah, so…**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. Yes, it's lame I know. But hey, you guys were the one stupid enough to actually think that voting on my poll would change the difference on how crappy my writing is. (JK, I luv you guys!)**

**;P LATER PERSONS!!**

**Review pwitty pwitty pwees! All my friends have billions of reviews so I'm feeling left out!**


	2. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Okay, this is way over due but I have an announcement.**

**I am rewriting this story.**

**I assure you that they will be better and worth the wait (I hope).**

**And I've made a summer promise that I will update now. I took an extremely long break and have been unfair to everyone, so I am saying sorry. And I thank you for being loyal readers.**

**Really, thank you.**

**So, expect some updates!**

**And don't forget to look on my page to see the new(er) versions of my stories.**

**I love you all.**

**Se7en**


End file.
